According to one proposed configuration, a hybrid vehicle includes an engine, a first motor for starting the engine, a second motor for driving, a battery, a system main relay, a capacitor and a control unit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The system main relay is provided on a power line that is arranged to connect the first motor and the second motor with the battery. The capacitor is placed on the first and second motors-side of the system main relay in the power line. The control unit is activated with supply of electric power from a low voltage battery to control the engine, the first motor, the second motor and the system main relay. In the hybrid vehicle of this configuration, when the supply of electric power to the control unit is once blocked to turn off the system main relay and is subsequently recovered, in the state that the engine stops operation during a run of the hybrid vehicle, the control unit controls the engine, the first motor and the second motor to cause the engine to be cranked by the first motor and started within the range of capacity of the capacitor in the off state of the system main relay. After a start of the engine, the control unit controls the engine, the first motor and the second motor to allow for a battery-less drive of the hybrid vehicle that runs with operation of the engine in the off state of the system main relay. This enables the hybrid vehicle to continue driving without a stop.